The Darkest Days
by HotSaucex2
Summary: Three friends, stuck in a world taken over by zombielike mutants.  Will they survive?  Read to find out.


The Darkest Days

9:30 P.M. Friday, November 30st 2013

Tonight, was the party of a lifetime? All my friends were there, underage drinking, smoking, and who knows what else. My friends knowing I was a pretty good rapper/DJ, they picked me as the DJ. I was playing an Emin3m song, Shake That, when the TV turned on from out of nowhere, it seemed pretty important, so I stopped the music. It was a warning that said: "THE QUARANTINED VIRUS INSIDE OF AREA 51 HAS BROKEN LOOSE AND WILL SPREAD RAPIDLY! STAY INSIDE AND COVER OPEN WOUNDS, MOUTHS, AND NOSES!" Partygoers started to freak out, girls screaming, fights breaking out, windows getting smashed.. I ran to Zack, the host of the party, asking him what to do. Since I was a pretty big guy, muscle wise, he asked me to guard the front door, and he would guard the back. He jumped onto a table and shouted to the party goers: "NO LEAVING THIS HOUSE! YOU'RE UNDER GOVERNMENT ORDER!" Angrily, one of our friends at the party ran to him, threw him on the ground, and ran out the back door. I ran and helped him up and we went back to our positions. We waited there and tried to keep the party going when we heard a knock on the door. After I opened that door.. Things just got weirder.

11:00 P.M. Friday, November 30th 2013

At the door was the guy that knocked Zack over and ran off, but he looked different, his skin was a pale white, his eyes, bloodshot and droopy. His mouth looked lifeless, his gums with striking orange veins pulsing through them. He had a bleeding cut on his arm, and when I asked him what he wanted he just didn't answer, out of nowhere he puked up blood all over my white tank top and just ran away. I turned around screaming, "What the f**k?" A couple girls screamed I ripped that shirt off and ran up to the bathroom; I brought some extra clothes because I had planned on staying over at Zack's after the party. I changed into a white t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans, tennis shoes, and a beanie. I walked back down the stairs to see the crowd leaning over Zack and the unconscious body of the guy who threw up on me. Zack has a bite in his neck and its dripping blood and some sort of orange puss. I run to Zack and push my way through the crowd to get to him. I kneel beside him shaking him asking if he's okay. I ask my sister, Madison what happened. She tells me: "Will, I don't really know why but that guy tackled Zack and bit him so I smashed my bottle over his head." I kept talking to zack but all he did was moan in pain. All of a sudden all of the color disappeared from his face and he started to look like the guy from the door. His eyes opened quickly and he jumped at me knocking me back. He tried to bite me it seemed like, so I kicked him off and he flew into the wall behind him. He got up and ran towards me again, but I dodged out of the way and grabbed him, putting him in a headlock. I squeezed until I could hear a small popping noise, it felt like his neck popped out of place. My old best friend, now turned into some ghostly like creature, was now lying dead next to me on the floor, after I had just killed him. Out of shock, I threw up and collapsed. My eyes started tearing up. I blacked out. The next thing I could remember was me in the passenger seat of Madison's car. Her and I driving in the night with the sounds of chaos all around us.

2:30 AM November 31st 2013

I awake. I am still in the passenger seat of Madison's car, driving through the night. I look up at her and ask what happened. She explains. We pull up to a blockade of police cars. It looks interesting, so I walk up to it slowly, I hop over the blocks of granite. I look around and see the butchered bodies of several policemen, their guns in hand. I motion Madison to come over. She gets out of the car and walks over. I help her over. We pick up a pistol each, and whatever clips of ammo we can find. We push the police cars back down the hill and get back In our car and drive down the highway. Behind us I hear someone yell, and I turn around. A big black man walks toward us, holding a huge combat knife. In a deep demonic voice he whispers to us, Give. Me. Your. Car, as he says this he scrapes his blade against the roof of the car, and knocks me out of the way and attempts to rip Madison's shirt open. She lets a bullet off into his chest and he staggers back swinging his knife at her. She dodges it, but it knocks her gun out of her hand. Right before the man would've sliced her stomach open I put a bullet through his head, killing him and knocking him over, his body landing next to Madison. Blood splashing on her cheek. We step over his body and climb into our car once again. Madison "accidently" ran over his body, and we continued down the road until we got sleepy. We pulled over and tried to get some sleep.

10:54 AM November 31st 2013

I wake up to the sound of a thump on the roof of the car and an unfamiliar female voice saying "Fuck!" I turn around and see a tan, brunette girl about my age with our food and my sister's clothes in her hand. When she sees me look back at her she drops it and backs up. Madison gets out of the car and walks to her, pistol drawn. The other girl acts innocent at first, but pulls out an Mini-Uzi, aiming it at my sister. I roll out of the passenger seat and crawl up behind her. I pull the UZI out of her hand, and put her hands behind her back. We put her in the backseat, and I take her gun and put it up front with Madison. I go in the back with her. I ask her. "Okay first, who the hell are you? And what are you doing?" She says quietly. "My name is Katie, and I don't know what I'm doing! I'm a 16 year old girl, alone in a world full of fucking mutants killing everybody I know! It's not what I'm used too!" I put my hand on her hand to comfort her. She slaps my cheek. "Don't touch me asshole!" Angrily I get up and get in the front seat. I look back at her. "I'm sorry.." She says. I get back in the backseat with her. "You look starving" I say. "I am." I hand Katie a biscuit and a jelly packet I had taken from the party. The day before. She thanks me and eats it quickly, so I hand her a bottle of water to wash it down. We continue to drive down the road and she falls asleep with her head on my shoulder. I see Madison roll her eyes in the mirror. She wakes up moments later, and realizes her head was on top of me. She backs up a little bit. I calmly ask her. "Where are you from, Katie?" She replies. "Benson, Arizona." "And before you even ask, yes my parents and baby brother are dead." All three killed from that gun up there." I see tears stream down her face. She quickly wipes the tears off her face and looks back out the window not saying a word. We continue to drive until we see a small gas station. I tell Madison to pull over. She listens and I get out of the car. Katie is asleep so I let her stay back. Madison follows me in. I grab a couple packs of cigarettes, a 12 pack of monster energy and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. I bring the drinks to the car and walk back inside for a lighter or two. As I light up a cigarette, Katie walks by, grabs it takes a puff, and flicks it at me, burning my cheek, "What the fuck!" I throw it back at her. A concerned face enters her as she looks back at me picking the cigarette and smoking it laughing at me. I laugh too, and light up another one. I go back in the store and get some sour punch straws to eat. I offer to share them with Katie. She takes the pack and eats most of them leaving me one or two. I laugh and go back in the store and grab another one. I get back in the car. And put my headphones. I turn shuffle on, and the first song that plays is Shake That, the song that was playing at the party. I get mad and tense up. Katie sees me angry and tries to comfort me, out of anger I knock her hand off of me and hit her. She punches my nose, and grab her hands, and she kicks me. I get out of the car, give her the middle finger, and just walk away. I walk down the road and I hear Madison's car driving towards me. I'm not paying attention until I hear a few gunshots, I quickly turn around and see two dead bodies laying next to me and Madison and Katie pulling up beside me. I look at them and spit blood out of my mouth from my nose onto the sidewalk. I get in the front instead. I get some paper towels out of the glove box and wipe and hold my nose. We continue to drive down the road, me and Katie no longer talking. Madison, singing along You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. I ignore it and try to rest a little bit. I doze off when it it begins to rain.

7:00 PM November 31st 2013

Madison wakes me up. It is dark outside, a full moon, foggy, and raining. Perfect for the situation we're in. I look up and see smoke rising from an orange flickering light beyond the woods next to us. We get out of the car. I have Kate's UZI; Madison has a pistol, and so does Katie. We slowly approach the light. About 10 or 11 zombies are surrounding a small log house engulfed in flames, screams erupting from the walls inside. Madison steps on a small stick, snapping it. She whispers "Shit. Not good." The horde hears the small noise, and charges in our direction. We sprint towards our car, the following us. Madison and Katie jump in the car. I spray my UZI at the horde, slowing them down and killing a few of them. I jump in the car, and Madison hits the gas. I lean out of the window, shooting at the creatures still following us. Probably because of all the noise we're causing, the creatures are now coming from every direction. We start to panic. I reload the clip of the UZI and just shoot in all directions. A few zombies jump onto the car. Madison speeds forward, sending them flying. We back up quickly, running over a few of them. She speeds forward. I look back, the horde is gone. I tell Madison and she looks back, her foot still on the gas, she smiles and looks back at the road, but it's too late. She hits a large boulder. The car launches up in the air a few feet, and lands on the side, the car tumbles and rolls a few feet. We roll into a tree, and it stops. I make sure everyone is okay, and we get out. My leg has several cuts. Katie's arm is probably broken. And Madison's rib is probably broken. "Well we're fucked." Madison quietly says. We just decide to walk around and look for a new car, trying to be careful for any of the creatures that lurk In this dark town. In the near distance I see a small grey car, a Pontiac G8. We approach it. They keys are in ignition, but all doors are locked. Madison quickly kicks in the window of the front seat. I reach my hand in unlocking all the doors. The only things inside are a purse with some money, a knife, and a flashlight. I hand all of that back to Katie. Madison sits next to me in the front. I start the car and pull out and drive out of the small town.

7:21 AM December 1st 2013'

The sun is beginning to rise.. Katie is asleep in the back of the car. I am driving, and Madison sits in the passenger seat listening to her iPod. I look up the road, and I make a shocking discovery.. I see a Warehouse, guarded by armed soldiers. As I pull up to the building, two of the soldiers approach our car, guns drawn. We all three get out of the car, our hands up. "ON THE GROUND!" They shout. We get down on our knees. The soldiers pull out a small can of spray. They spray It, and we fall unconscious.

2:34 PM December 1st 2013

I wake up again, in a small room. Katie and Madison are sitting beside me. A tall, skinny man is sitting in front of us. Three men, who are dressed as doctors come from two doors on the sides of the room. By now Katie and Madison are awake, curious about what is going on. The tall skinny man introduces himself. Mr. Krillege. He is the leader of an Anti-Mutant group, Leaders of the Dark Days. He has created this safe zone, to help any survivors find shelter, and find safety. He asks us a few questions, like if we have been bitten, or have we gotten any mutant's blood on us. No for all of us, except me with the senior at the party, except I had changed clothes, so I was okay. Mr. Krillege asks me, "Now do you all have any questions?" I nod. "How did all of this bullshit start?" Mr. Krillege chuckles. "The virus?" Well it all started Saturday morning. They had your "Mutant Virus" kept in a high security glass cube inside of Area 51. A colleague of mine, Dr. Mentzer, had been working at Area 51 for a few years, and he had a very evil plan in mind. Release the virus. His plan worked out successfully, unfortunately, and it took over Area 51 completely, infecting anybody within 100 miles of that hell hole. And by now, it has spread all over western America. Creating, THE DARKEST DAYS the world has ever seen. " I am surprised, so I ask him. "Where is Dr. Mentzer now?" He replies. "Hell." He gets up and leaves the room quietly. The three doctors tell us that they are going to inject us to make sure we have not contracted the virus. After they are done, they tell us that we haven't contracted it, and we are free to live here in the safe zone, but are not allowed to leave under any circumstances. We are escorted out of the small room, blindfolded and are taken to our room. A small hotel room, with 2 beds, a shower, a sink, a toilet, and some chairs. I take my jacket off and jump into a bed. Katie groans and sits in a chair. I kick my shoes off, and fall asleep right then. The best I've felt in days.

8:17 PM December 1st 2013

I wake up and look around. Kate is watching TV in one of the chairs. Madison is in the shower. I sit up and say hey to Katie. She ignores me. I go outside the room and walk around the hotel. I see a small store. "Gift Shop" I go inside and see an assortment of clothes. I grab a pair of black converse, denim color skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a t-shirt with a cross and some other small designs on it, and a new leather jacket that says Fuck The World on the back, and a new dark black beanie. I change back and walk back to the room. We all decide to walk around to take a better look at our new environment. We get into the elevator to go down to the bottom floor to go to the lobby. We get inside of the elevator. There is a person already going down to the bottom floor. He has medium length brown hair, a v neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and white polo shoes. We all get off, he goes left, and we go right. As we enter the lobby I see a Mexican guy walks up to Madison. He says. "Hey good lookin." I get a little angry and tell him to back off. He ignores me and keeps talking to Madison. Madison tells him to go away, and he smacks her butt. That's what sets me off. I grab his neck and run him into the wall, smacking his head into it several times. I throw him to the ground, and kick his side a few times. I punch his nose a few times, causing blood to start trickling out, he kicks me off of him and I hit the wall. He gets up and runs at me, but I block his punches and put him in a headlock. A buddy of his runs up behind me and kicks my back pretty hard, but I elbow him straight in the forehead, knocking him out. I let the other guy out of the headlock, knee him in the stomach and throw him to the ground, that's when Madison had to pull me away. We left the lobby right after that. I looked back to see two Mexicans laying on the floor groaning in pain, one, his face dripping blood and holding his stomach, and the other colorless in the face, and unconscious. I chuckle to myself and spit blood on the carpet floor, not really caring what people think of me. Katie agrees with what I did to him, but Madison disagrees. After we settle in the hotel room, we hear a loud knock on the door. Madison goes to answer it, but I don't pay much attention. Before I can turn around I feel 2 sets of arms grabbing me, the same unfamiliar spray misted in my face.

1:16 AM December 2nd 2013

I wake up. I am in some sort of cell. It looks like a jail cell, except there is a nice bed, a sink, a shower and a TV? There is a lot of writing on the wall. Most of it says: The injection was not what you think. It confuses me so I ignore it. I feel a sharp pain all around my neck. I look in the mirror. I almost faint in shock. I have barbed wire tattooed all around my neck. I have no idea where it came from and I remember nothing about it. It makes me a little mad so I punch the wall. It shocks me. I touch it again. Another shock. I hear foot


End file.
